In general, as it is well known, that hauling pallets usually have removable planks incorporated thereto used for loading and unloading the vehicles accommodated in it. Therefore, two problems arise: one of them has to do with the space the pallets occupy and which invariably affects the loading capacity, and the other refers to the need for additional operations in order to place and remove the pallets. Very often it is impossible for only one person to perform this in view of the pallet weight and the removable anchor means usually used.
One solution to the problems mentioned above lies in the fact that the final section of the lateral structures may be mounted on a cross axis such that upon rotation about the axis, the section may be arranged in the loading position, with its free edge resting on the floor, or in the transportation position, with the section elevated. However, this solution has not been accepted for use mainly because the end or rear section is cantilevered, thus requiring the use of additional reinforcements which hamper or complicate the structure design.